This invention relates generally to secure bracing of the thumb and/or CMC joint in a selected position.
There is need for simple, effective, easily applied bracing of the thumb and/or CMC joint, and/or wrist, against unwanted movement, and particularly in accordance with the unusual advantages in structure, functions, and results as are now provided by the present invention.